You already know what I want
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Me rambling on and on about stuff going through my head and 24. nEW CHAPTER. SORRY I DON"T THINK I GOT CHLOE RIGHT OH WELL.. Taking short break from undercover. I'm writing this in like an hour or so, therefore it's not my best nor is my best that good.
1. Thinking

Is it worth it?

"You know what I want?" The words played repeatedly in his mind. He could only guess what Saunders really wanted, but in the end, he was able to concluded one thing that would make things better. They left it up to him to decide. He had Chappelle killed earlier on Saunders command, why would it be any different now?

He thought about what he had to loss. Was it that big of a loss? He had nothing left to live for, and what little others would consider was it worth it? Everything repeated itself repeatedly. Nothing ever changes. He has to sacrifice everything he wants and loves for his job, for his dream, and in the end, he is alone. He could make up the stories about himself to tell others so that they thought he was content to being where he was, but he never really was. He always wanted more and was willing to sacrifice more just to make it in the world, to reach the point dreamed of, but what if you have sacrificed everything to reach the point, and yet it is still far off. What is one to do then? They always want more than he had to give, and he always tried to give them what they wanted.

Maybe dying would not be all that bad. He would finally be able to quit the cycle. Someone once compared life to a game and they ended up concluding the only way to break the cycle of life was to quit and the only way to do that was to die by suicide. He was tired of the cycle, tired of the wanting, tired of the lonely nights, tired of the world he was never a member in. It would be easier this way; he would die doing his job. Would that be so bad?

How bad could it be to be known as the hero that sacrificed himself to save the world from a mad man? It would be better than the other legacy of the cold-hearted killer.

The words to a poem ran repeatedly in his mind some of the lines eluding his tired mind,

Fascism you can vote for

Isn't that sweet

And we are all going to die some day

Cuz that's the American way

And I've drunk to much and said to little

Say a prayer and save face

I'm sorry and I could go on and on

And it is time to move on

Remeber you're a wreck

And accident forget the freak you're just nature

Keep the gun oiled and keep the temple clean

Cuz in the end everything we do is everything we've done

He had killed countless people, and yet some would say he was a good man. Isn't the death of a person the same in the end? Everyone bleeds the same red oxygenated blood. Does it matter in the end if the person did what society had thought to be wrong? Back in the times before the human race became "civilized" cannibalism ran rapid through Europe and Asia and it was accepted as a practice, though society today frowns upon it, but the point is that one time it was accepted and later decided to be unacceptable, things change, and yet they stay the same. Who are the governments to say what is right and wrong, or who is the "good guy" or who the "bad guy" is? One persons freedom fighter is another's terrorist.

In the end that was all he was a terrorist with a government backing, that was the difference between him and the others. He had a government that cheered him on and they did not. Saunders tactics are not so far off from what has occurred in the past, but because it was happening on U.S. soil, it is wrong. Why is it a double standard?

He knew what he had to do. It was simple after all of what he had thought that day. In the end, we all end up in the same place, worm food. So why not go out with your own choice. He stood up from his desk and walked down to the holding cell they had Saunders in.


	2. taking action

When he opened the door, Saunders smiled at him smugly. He knew he had one and was now gloating.

"Let's go." Jack ordered in a growl. He was angry that Saunders was so smug and happy at his win.

"Do the others know about this?" Saunders asked, just to be a pain in the butt.

"No not yet." Jack said looking down at his feet almost in defeat.

"I want my daughter to come with us."

"Fine I'll get her and than we leave." Jack answered. He knew it was a mute point to argue a little detail. In the end if it stopped Saunders men from releasing more of the virus onto the world than he would do it. He saw the bodies that left the hotel, he saw the little kids crying with the blood dripping down their faces, and in his heart, he knew he was responsible for it. If he had only done something, more to make sure his entire time was in fact dead. More if only's to add to his list of regrets he would die with.

He left the room and continued down the hallway to the room that Jane sat in. When he opened the door he noticed Kim was in there talking with Jane. "Kim what are you doing in here?" He asked worried she might see what he was doing, and try to stop him.

"Sorry. She wanted to talk." Kim said looking down as if she had done something wrong. She understood Jane's problem, she had experienced the same feeling when she found out exactly what her father did.

"That's fine. I'm going to drive Jane home. We are finished with her now, and I'm sure she would like to get out of here." Jack said lying to his daughter. In his heart he knew this would probably be the last time he ever saw her, and he wanted to give her a goodbye speech, but if he did she would try to stop him, and others would join in. He knew what he had to do and he was willing to do it.

"Why don't I drive her?" Kim asked knowing that her father scared Jane. She could not blame Jane either because her father could be very scary when he was trying to get a mission finished successfully.

"Michelle and Chloe need your help on something. It will be fine. I promise nothing is going to happen." Jack knew Jane was scared of him and that was why Kim was volunteering to drive her home.

Kim looked at Jane to make sure she was fine with it. Jane was scared, but something reassured her in Jack's voice. It had changed from earlier when he had talked to her father or when he put her in the hotel. Something was different, she just could not figure out what it was. He was more gentle and kind.

"Sure." She finally said getting up to follow Jack out of the building.

Kim left the room and went to the main floor of CTU. She looked for Michelle or Chloe to find out what they needed her help on.

Jack took Jane and walked to the room they had been keeping Saunders in.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they reached the room.

"I'm sorry Jane. He wants to see you and I am going to comply with his demands. There are more of the vials of virus out there and he will turn them all over if I give in to his demand, and I am going to do so. I promise you will not be harmed." Jack said opening the door to the room. "Let's go Saunders. Jane's here. Let's get out of here before someone catches wind of it and tries to stop us."

Saunders got up from the table. His arms restrained behind his back he followed Jacks order. When he was out of the room Jack took his arms and led him through CTU avoiding the camera's the best he could. Jack took out his cell phone and called the President. He waited a few minutes before finally the phone call reached Palmer.

"Jack what is going on?" Palmer asked not having been briefed in awhile, and worried with his own problems, on top of the virus issue.

"Sir Saunders and I have reached an agreement." Jack answered.

"What is the agreement?" Palmer asked wondering what they could have come to terms with in such a little time.

"I'm going to give him what he wants and in return before he takes action he will give all of the vials of the virus over to CTU." Jack answered leading Saunders to his SUV. "Sir I need you to call CTU and let them know you have authorized this."

"You did not completely answer my question Jack. What does he want from you?" Palmer asked already having figured the answer, but he did not want to believe Jack would be willing to give that much up.

Trying to keep himself from over thinking the situation Jack answered, "Sir I think you already know what he wants. I am willing to give in to save the lives of the American people. We both have seen what the virus does to people, and I could not live with the fact that I could have stopped it. If it gets out there will be mass panic and death from both the virus and the panic. Total anarchy would break out towards the end. No one would survive with the spreading rate. It is not much to give up when you look at it that way sir."

"Jack I am not so sure about this . . ." Palmer paused, sighing deeply, "But if you think it is worth it. . ." He paused again not sure if he was making the right decision, he had made so many wrong decisions today, why not one more, "Do what you have to do. I'll call CTU with the information."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Bye Jack." Palmer hung the phone up and called CTU who was already mobilizing to go after Jack and Saunders.

"Michelle Almeida"

"I authorized Jack's actions." The president said knowing he did not have to introduce himself.

"Sir." Michelle started out. She set the phone down and called after someone, "Stop them. Jack has the Presidents approval. Let them go." Michelle felt something in her give, and she wanted to cry, but she held the tears back, "Are you sure about this Mr. President?" She knew what Jack was up to and she wanted to stop him.

"I am not, but he was." Palmer said into the phone before he hung up from Michelle.


	3. ACTUAL CHAPTER 3 without repeating OOPS

Jack drove the SUV in silence. The only noise that was present was the ever faint voice of Neil Young coming over the speakers of the SUV. Jack's nerves were shot at the moment. He knew what he was doing, and knew how Chappelle must have felt earlier.

Finally Saunders broke the silence and said, "Drive to the where Michelle escaped from earlier."

Jack followed Saunders order. He looked back in the mirror and saw Saunders smiling back at him, "Nervous Jack?" Saunders taunted him. "I never thought I would see you so nervous. Not Jack Bauer he was willing to die for his country. Having second thoughts?"

Jack did not answer him. He put his eyes back on the road and drove on. He was having second thoughts, but he would not back out. He started something and he had to finish it, that was part of his cycle in life.

Jane broke in and asked her father the question he had wanted to ask him since she learned about who he really was, "Why are you doing all of this dad?"

Saunders smile faded and he looked at his daughter, "Jane, America left me behind after one of its dirty little missions that they didn't want known. Jack here lead the mission and led some of the best men I've ever known to their death. I know Jack was not directly involved in it, but he was the only survivor or so everyone thought. I survived and was put through a lot of things for two years at the hands of the people we were suppose to kill. The U.S. knew about it, but since it was a dirty little mission they did not send anyone to help me. They left me behind, and never looked back. They had to be taught a lesson, and that was what I was doing."

"But why do you want him dead? It was not his fault." Jane said referring to Jack.

"It was. He was the leader he should have known better. He is not the only target, but he is the only target I can get to. I doubt Palmer would be willing to give himself up. Jack did you know Palmer knew about the mission all along, and had been the one to set it up to fail. He wanted Drazen alive in order to use him for information. He knew about me being alive also, and did nothing about it. What do you think of your buddy now?" Saunders taunted.

"I think your full of crap Saunders. The President would never have done that." Jack answered not believing Saunders.

"Believe what you want, but that is the truth. I learned it from Drazen men after I finally gave in and gave the information about you up. Later the found out about Palmer and I was all to happy to help them out to get their revenge. In return I got to go free." Saunders smiled at Jack. He knew more than Jack and enjoyed the fact that Jack was still naïve and believed that there could actually be a decent politician as President. "Sucks don't it being the last one to know about everything, and being the last one to know who your true enemies are."

Jack was listening to him even though apart of him told him it was nothing but a bunch of bullshit, but apart of him understood it and believed it. He knew some pretty dirty politicians in his time, and it was a wonder he actually trusted Palmer. What made this President different from the others? Everyone is capable of good and well as bad, and possibly both at the same time. What made Palmer different? If it was the truth it would hurt, but the truth always did in the end. What Tony had said earlier was the truth, and it hurt like hell. When he was younger he would make up stories to hide the truth of the pain in his life. He had everyone believing he had friends, more than what he really had, and even now he makes people believe he is happier that what he really is. He would argue that it was for everyone else's benefit, but deep inside he knew he was just hiding from the truth that hurt more than living life.

He pulled into the small apartment area that sat over the abandoned train station. He put the car in park and took a deep breath. Time to play the game again. "Let's go." Jack said getting out of the SUV and opening the back to help Saunders out of the back.

"Uncuff me please." Saunders said turning to Jack.

"Don't try anything. I still can kill you and Jane." Jack said uncuffing Saunders. Jack followed Saunders into the abandoned apartment building and than down to the abandoned train station.

"Sit." Saunders said pointing to a dusty bench.

Jack looked at him and than complied sitting down on the bench.

"I need to borrow your cell phone to call my people." Saunders said holding his hand out for Jack to place the cell phone in it.

Jack did so, there was no harm that could happen if Saunders had his cell phone. He sat on the bench a cold chill running through him. These were the final hours of his life. He had expected his death to be in the line of duty, just not like this or this soon. He had more than his fair share of regrets, but no way to fix them. So in the end his death would just be giving up on the if only's and moving past them.

Saunders watched Jack as he made his phone call. He called his men off and told them to turn their vials over to the respective law enforcement people around them. He handed Jack the phone back and said, "There they are turning them in."

"We can wait till I have confirmation that all of the vials are accounted for." Jack answered not really wanting to prolong his death, but just wanting to make sure it was not in vain.

"I've done my part. Now it's time to do your part." Saunders said not trusting Jack would go through with the deal, but he had a back up plan if Jack pulled out the last second.

"I already said after I get confirmation I'll do my part." Jack answered in a cool calm voice.

"I don't believe you. I at least want the gun. How do I know your not just going to kill me when you get confirmation?" Saunders asked angrily.

"You have a back up plan. But if it makes you feel secure here. But if you break off the deal CTU will be after you." Jack said handing Saunders his gun. Jack had a back up piece in his belt so he felt sure he could take action if Saunders tried to before he got his confirmation.

"Thank you." Saunders answered. He took the gun back and smashed it hard against Jack's head.

Jack was taken off guard by the sudden movement and took the full force of the pistol whip. His head bounced off the wall and he slumped over unconscious.

Saunders smiled at him and said to himself, "You stupid fool."

Jane stood in the background, scared to move. Finally she got the never to ask her father, "What are you doing?"

"We are going to get out of this country, and he is our way out." Saunders said cryptically.

"I don't want to go with you." Jane said scared of him, but at the same time not wanting to be with him. He was not the father she had heard about from her mother, nor the same man she had meant not to long ago.

"You are going with me. I am your father. I am not going to hurt you." Saunders said thinking maybe she was afraid he might take action against her.

"You are a monster. My father died in Kosovo and you are just the man who inhabits him. You are not the man my mom told me about." Jane said angry, she was crying from fear and sadness of a dream being shattered. The dream of the happy life he promised when he first contacted her.

Saunders pointed the gun at her and said, "You are going whether you like it or not. I am your father and I know what is best for you. Now sit on the bench."

Jane listened to her father afraid to argue with him any further. He had a gun and she was not bullet proof. She looked down and Jack who had fallen to the floor. She saw the warm blood pooling under his head from the gash in his head from the sight of the gun. She wanted to kneel down and try to get him to wake up. She was scared of him, but more scared of her father.

Saunders saw what Jane was looking at and he took the cuffs from Jack's belt, that had previously been on him and used them to cuff Jack's hands behind his back. He set Jack up so that he was leaning against the bench and not lying on the floor anymore. He smiled, everything was getting back on track. He might have lost the virus now, but he could always come back again.


	4. Quick and dirty writing please mind the ...

Kim waked up to Michelle, not knowing what her father was really doing at the moment. "Where is my father Michelle?"

"Kim why don't you go up to field ops and see if Chloe needs any help." Michelle was not sure if she should tell Kim about her father yet. They still needed her to work, with Jack, Tony, Chappelle, and Adam out of it there was a need for more people to work. Some of the best people were gone, and that meant more had to work harder.

"Ok. But if you talk to him tell him I need to speak with him." Kim answered wondering why Michelle had not answered her question.

When Kim got up to field op's chase was on the phone with a strike team, and Chloe was typing away at something. Kim asked Chase once he was off the phone, "Do you know what my father is up too? He said he was going to take Jane home about an hour ago and has not been back since. Plus Saunders is gone, on the Presidents order." It hit Kim then. Her father was doing it again, just like the day of the nuclear bomb. He was going to try to sacrifice himself for the U.S. again. Not many people could say that, and Kim wished she were one of them. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" She asked.

"I didn't know he was going to do it Kim." Chase answered. Michelle had clued him in earlier at the moment only they, the President, and security knew what was really happening.

"You have to stop him. Do something." Kim said desperate. She did not want to lose her father, she was not ready to let go. She needed him now more than ever, and she did not want to leave with all the things they still had to say. There were wounds that still had to heal. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. She knew there was no way to stop him, but she could at least tell him what was on her mind before he tried to quit again.

As Saunders dragged Jack's unconscious body out to the SUV he heard the phone ring in his pocket. He dropped Jack's heavy shoulders to the floor and answered the phone.

"Yeah" He said wondering who would be calling Jack at this time. Probably someone from CTU trying to give him the confirmation.

"Can I speak to Jack please?" Kim asked knowing it was not her father who answered the phone.

"This must be Kim. Sorry we had to meet this way. Your father is detained at the moment doing something else, but I would be happy to pass a message along to him." Saunders said in a sarcastic voice.

"Listen to me if you hurt him I will track you down and kill you. Whatever happened to you I am sorry, but he did not do it. He felt horrible after he came back, that is what caused him and my mother to separate."

"Kim I'd love to talk to you longer, but I must run. I have work to get done." Saunders hung the phone up and turned it off. He did not want to talk to anyone else.

Picking Jack's shoulders back up again Saunders continued to drag him out to the SUV. He had Jane locked in a room so that she could not escape. He knew he had to work with her to get their relationship back. Why couldn't she understand why he did it? It made since to him, she is his daughter she should support him in anything he does.

He had Jack at the top of the steps and was out of breath. Bauer was heavier than he expected, and dragging him around town was not something Saunders wanted to do. He looked outside to see if there was anyone out that would notice him dragging an unconscious man to the SUV. Children played down the street, but Saunders figured they would not bother to notice him. He caught his breath and than quickly moved Jack to the SUV. He opened the back and struggled with Jack's dead weight picking him up and putting him in the back seat of the SUV.

He quickly ran back down and grabbed Jane out of the room he had locked her in, so that she could not escape while he was carrying Jack out to the car. Yanking her gently as he could to the car he said, "Jane it is all for your own good. You cannot stay in L.A. and I swear I will not harm you. I am sorry if what I have done seems wrong to you, but you do not understand yet. You will one day."

He pushed her into the back of the SUV where Jack laid on the floor in a very uncomfortable looking position. Jane wanted to reach down and check for a pulse, but she was afraid of her father's reaction. She was relieved when she saw Jack start to slowly move and regain consciousness.

When he finally looked up at her she lowered her head and mouthed, "Are you ok?" She had been scared of him earlier, but in ironicness of life she was more scared of her father than the man who threatened her life earlier.

Saunders noticed the movement of his daughter and than Jack's slowly moving around he said, "Nice to see you are with us Jack. Do not worry we are almost to the plane. Kim called by the way. She didn't sound too happy with you."

Jack felt anger run through him as Saunders talked about Kim. He had thought of her and it made what he was doing seem even worse in the end. In a gruff voice Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

"Airport. You are going to help me get out of the country. Get your confirmation that all of the vials have been turned in, and than you will meet your maker." Saunders answered.

Jane watched Jack and noticed that the fact of his own death did not bother him. She wondered how much a person had to go through to reach the point where they were willing to die for their country and others, and if someone who was willing to do all of this for his country and complete strangers was capable of the things her father had told her about.

"Sounds like fun." Jack said from the back. "You don't mind if I sit up now do you?" Jack asked trying not to convey the nerves that were acting up in him.

"Minds as well. I doubt they are just going to let us fly out. Maybe I should call your girlfriend and see if she would be willing to charter a plane for us." Saunders said tauntingly. He wanted Jack to know he knew all about him and his life.

"Let's leave her out of this, as well as my family." Jack said with anger in his voice.

"Why you didn't leave mine out of it." Saunders said looking back in the mirror as he saw his daughter help Jack set up on the seat.

"You were trying to kill millions of innocent people."

"Your country has killed millions of innocent people, and you have helped in that task multiple times. Do you even know the number of people you have killed anymore? Or did you loose count at 1000. Do they give you a nice little plaque when you reach a certain number Jack?" Saunders quipped in a thick British accent.


	5. ALMOST FINISHED

They were at the front of the small airport. Saunders walked into the building leaving Jack and Jane out in the car alone. He was sure that Jane would not run away, or so he hoped.

Jane sat in the car too scared to move. She looked in on her father and began to wonder if she should run away or if what he was really doing had a purpose. He was her father, even if he was evil he was her father. She loved him and it hurt to love him because of who he was. She wondered, why is it in our society if a person shares fifty percent of your DNA you are suppose to love them. It doesn't even have to be fifty percent it could be even less, but if they are labeled as family one is suppose to love them unconditionally.

"Help me." Jack said quietly.

"What?" Jane asked looking at him.

"Just let me know if he is coming this way." Jack said moving in his seat trying to get his hands under his butt and than worked at sliding them down his legs, and than finally over his feet. He turned around and asked, "Can you grab the gun in my back out please."

Jane looked in the building like a scared child. She than looked back at Jack who was now watching the building himself. "Please Jane. If you do this we can get out of here. We have to get out of here or he might kill a lot of innocent people again. I know he is your father, and I'm sorry we have had to put you in this position today, but please help me."

Jane heard him and was genuinely surprised by what he had said to her. She reached under his shirt and pulled out the gun placing it in his cuffed hands. She looked back at the building her father was still inside. She looked at Jack and her face asked what now.

He noticed the look and he said quietly for no particular reason other than he was sneaking about. "We need to get out of here. Follow me out and than I want you to run away and call CTU."

Jack tried the door and smiled when it was unlocked. He opened it and waited for Jane to follow him out. Once they were out he quietly closed the door and looked at the building Saunders was still inside. Jack began to wonder what was taking him so long, but only long enough to know he should be taking advantage of the moment. He told Jane, "We are going to run for that hanger ok?"

She shook her head yes and waited for him to take off towards the hanger. She followed behind as they ran as quick as their legs would carry them to the hanger. As they were running across Saunders walked out of the building and noticed them running he yelled out, "Jack we had a deal. Jane get back here."

Jack pushed Jane on putting himself between her and her father. He did not think Saunders would go after her, but Jack was not so sure anymore of what Saunders would do. He kept pushing Jane forward they were almost there, when the Jack felt the sunned sharp pain in his leg and he fell to the ground with a screech of pain. He hit the ground scraping up his hands and face. He looked down at his leg, he already knew he had been shot, he checked to see if it hit the artery. He grabbed his leg applying pressure he tried to stand up, but when he went to move any further he fell back to the ground he looked at Jane who stood ten feet away scared. He yelled to her, "Keep running go do what I asked you to do. Please Jane."

Saunders was right behind Jack, his gun aimed at Jack's head. "Dropt he gun Jack. Jane don't you run or you will be the reason why Jack dies. You don't want that on your conscience do you?"

Jane looked at Jack, and the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Jack lay on the ground in defeat. She was not going to run or get help like he had asked.

"Push the gun over towards me Jack." Saunders said smiling again because he was winning again. "Jack you were always second best. Why you ever thought you could go up against me and win I don't know."

Moving his bloody hands away from his leg Jack pushed the small .22 towards Saunders and than returned his hands to his leg. The bullet did not hit a bone or the artery it was just a flesh wound, but it still hurt and still made it quite difficult to think of running or moving for that matter.

Saunders picked up the gun off the ground putting it in the small of his back he said to Jack, "A .22 huh. Isn't that kind of ironic, if I'm not mistaken that is the assassins gun of choice. Fits you perfectly doesn't Jack." He turned his attention to Jane, "Help the man up." Saunders said pointing his gun at Jack again.

Jane walked over to Jack and grabbed him under the arm struggling to get him to his feet. Jack was struggling with her, knowing there was no way she could pick him up. He leaned on her and they walked towards Saunders.

Someone walked out of the building and looked at Saunders. The pilot of the plane wondered if he should run back inside or fly the man like he wanted. "Sir is everything ok?" The pilot finally asked not sure if he tried to go back in, if the man with the gun would shoot him.

"Peachy. Where is the plane?" Saunders asked.

"Right over there" The pilot pointed to a small Cessna.

"Get it going. We have a place to be." Saunders said looking at Jack and Jane who were know next to him. "Let's go." Saunders said taking Jack off of Jane and holding most of Jack's weight as they moved towards the plane. The pilot led them to it, with Jane in front of Jack and Saunders. When they reached the steps they were only big enough to fit one person at a time. Jack wiped his blood hands on his shirt and used the steps to pull himself up to the plane. When he got to the open door the pilot helped him to a seat. The pilot asked quietly so that Saunders would not hear, "What is going on?"

Jack answered through gritted teeth because his leg was shooting pain through his body, "Just fly the plane and you'll be fine."

"No talking you two. You go get the plane started. I want to be off the ground in ten." Saunders ordered.

Jane sat in the back of the small plane away from Jack and her father. She just was wishing everything would go back to the way it was that morning for her. Her father was decent man, and the world was good. Now her father was a terrorist who was going to kill and Federal Agent, and her world was dark and unhappy. Everything she had ever dreamed of was gone, and she was left with the sad truth of the painful world. She thought to herself, "_Happiness was just an illusion we use to get through the day. It does not exists. There is no happily ever after. Disney lied to her generation giving them the hope of the prince Charming or the Father that comes back so many years later and is a decent, kind, loving man. The truth was Prince Charming had a beer gut and beat his wife, and father was a horrible man who killed people."_

Saunders sat next to Jack as the plane started to take off. He looked over at Jack who had his hands secured around his leg tightly grasping it to hold pressure to the hole in his leg. "Hurts doesn't it?" Saunders said smiling.

"Everyone fasten your seatbelts we will be taking of in a few minutes." The pilot came over the speaker system with.

"Stand up." Saunders order Jack. Jack struggled to pull himself to a standing position. His hands clutching the seat with all his weight on the and his good leg. Saunders reached down and Jack moved defensively away.

"I'm just grabbing your belt to use as a tourniquet for your leg." Saunders informed Jack.

"I'll get it myself." Jack answered back. The thought of Saunders even near that region of his body was a little unnerving. Jack struggled to balance on his one good leg, undo his belt, and remain balanced as the plane took off down the runway gaining speed to lift off. He got his belt off and sat back down as the plane lifted off. He lifted his sore leg and slid the belt underneath. Than with a slight struggle he managed to pull it tight and than buckle it so that it would apply pressure for him.

He sat the next half hour in silence. Wondering how much longer his life would be. Would Saunders give him the chance he gave Chappelle to call anyone before he killed him, he doubted it. Who would he call anyways. Kim did not need another good bye speech from him, Kate and him were no longer together, and he had not spoken with his sister since the day he had his heart attack. With the thoughts of his death he felt the sudden chill come on and his stomach start to tighten from withdraw. The methadone pill must have been wearing off. He tried to avoid moving to much or showing any sign of pain in front of Saunders. His father had taught him never to let anyone see you in pain because than they truly have won.

Saunders noticed the slight change in Jack demeanor, and the sudden cold sweat he had broken out into again. He did so earlier after he caught up with him in the water way. Saunders smiled, Jack had been undercover with the Salazar's who were known for their parties with their product at them. He looked at Jack and said, "How long have you been using? I never thought in a million years Jack Bauer would be a junkie."

This caught Jane's attention as she looked forward to the two men. One her father and clearly a bad man, and the other a person who she had been so scared of earlier, but now felt sorry for. She wondered if her father was right he had no reason to accuse him of this, and if he was what did that mean in the long run.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said avoiding the anger he felt.

"Let see." Saunders yanked the chain between the handcuffs on Jack's hand. Pulling Jack's arms towards him. He pulled Jack's sleeve back and saw the noticeable marks of the needle used to inject drugs. "Interesting."

"Has CTU called yet with confirmation of the virus being in their custody?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"No, but I turned your cell phone off after your daughter called." Saunders pulled the cell phone out again. Turning it on he called CTU.

"CTU Edmunds speaking."

"Hello Agent Chase Edmunds. Has CTU received all of the vials of the virus yet. Jack would like to know."

"Let me speak with Jack." Chase answered.

"Sure why not." Saunders handed the phone to Jack who grabbed it with his bloody cuffed hands and put the phone to his ear.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Have you go the all the vials yet?"

"No we are still two short. What are you doing Jack? You did not have to do this we would of found a way. He would have broken."

"Not now Chase. I had a decision to make and I made it. That's it." Jack wanted to say watch after Kim, but he knew Chase would and he did not want Saunders to see him like this.

Saunders yanked the phone away from Jack and asked, "Have you received all the vials yet?"

"No we are still two short." Chase answered.

"You wouldn't be stalling would you?" Saunders asked wondering himself.

"No." Chase answered.

"Fine We'll call back in a half hour." Saunders hung the phone up and turned it off.


	6. The end I think Let me know if you want...

"Was that him?" Kim asked Chase as soon as he hung the phone up.

"Yeah." Chase said. He looked to Chloe hoping she got a trace.

"Almost give me a few more minutes. I think I can triangulate it." Chloe said to Chase not looking up from her computer or stopping what she was doing. Thanks to the new technology they could trace a call a for a little longer after the phone had been turned off because the signal was still there just faint.

"Come on Chloe." Chase said impatiently. He knew everything depended upon this. They had the vials all of them, but he was trying to stall so he could get a team to wherever they were. Chase had already notified the Mexican and Canadian governments, all the branches of CTU he could reach, and everywhere else. They were ready all they needed to know was where and when.

"Got it. They are over Canada now. Uhm give me one more second. They are over Vancouver." Picking up her phone she dialed Michelle's number.

"CTU Michelle Almeida"

"Michelle I need your permission to contact the Canadian government so they can have their air traffic controls look for the plane. It is somewhere over Vancouver now. We just traced the phone call from Saunders there." Chloe said into the phone excited.

"I'll call them. Tell Chase to get in touch with whoever up around that area so they can have a team ready to go after the plane. I want Chase to catch a plane up there afterwards hopefully he will be able to make it shortly after they storm the plane."

Chloe relayed Michelle's information to Chase, who in turn called the Canadian police in Vancouver and than took off out of CTU. As he ran down to his truck he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Kim hopping into the passenger side of the truck. He asked somewhat annoyed and worried, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. He's my father Chase. I'll stay out of the way I promise. Now you can either argue with me some more, or get in and we can get going." Kim answered knowing that Chase would not argue with her because he would not win this fight, nor could he win against Kim who was just as stubborn as her father was.

"Fine. But you explain to him why you followed me. He's going to have my ass for this." Chase said getting in to his truck. He drove off speeding towards the airport where the C-120 awaited their arrival again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's mind was racing for a way to get out of the mess he created. He was not ready to die. He knew it when Saunders told him Kim had called. He knew it all along, but a piece of him wanted to quit. To give up for once, and got into the peaceful night. He had killed so many people hurting countless others, and here he was still alive and still working for the U.S. government. Would God forgive him for the murders he committed? Is there a clause in the ten commandments that says, "Thou Shall Not Kill . . . Unless it's for your country or for God?" He doubted it, and again as he thought about this the logical side of his mind tugged at his thinking telling him, "_There is no God. He is just a story made up like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny to keep kids in line. If there was a God you would not have a job, and if there is a God he's pretty fucked up for creating a world like this, and the need for people to do your job."_

He knew what he had to do. He looked over at Saunders who was still gloating at his win. Jack hoped his leg would hold him up. He asked, "Is there any way I can get a scotch? A drink for a dying man." Jack said knowing Saunders would understand his need.

"Fine." Saunders said getting up to go ask the pilot if he had the small bottles of scotch that the airliners usually had. As he started to walk towards the front of the plane he heard Jack get up and before he could turn around Jack had his cuffed hands over his head. Strangling him with the chain between the two cuffs.

Saunders thrashed around trying to throw Jack off. Finally turning around so he was facing the back of the plane Saunders reached behind him grabbing Jack under the arms and in one fluid motion threw Jack over his head into the seats.

Jack felt the hands under his arms and knew he was coming and he had not defense. He felt himself collide with the seats and pain shot through his body. He rolled off the seats landing on the small aisle between the seats and the front of the plane.

Saunders walked over to him and looked down angry. He was blindied by his rage and in that rage he started to kick Jack repeatedly. The kicks hit anywhere he could hit, the head, shoulders, back, leg, and chest.

Jane ran up to him screaming for him to stop, but he continued on. She went to grab him and he threw her away hard. She screamed again, and he finally stopped when he saw he had hurt her he walked over to her apologizing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

Jack lay on the ground half conscious blood dripping out of the countless cuts he had. He rolled over onto his stomach to protect his hurt leg so that it was against the wall of the plane.

Saunders walked over to Jack and kicked him hard one more time in the side causing Jack to groan in pain. Reaching down he turned Jack over uncuffing one of Jack's hands. He than turned Jack back on his stomach and cuffed his hands tightly behind his back. The cuffs dug into Jacks hands as Saunders grabbed him off the floor and put him in the back of the plane.

He left Jack slouching against the back wall of the plane as he went to find out how much longer till they landed.

The pilot asked what had happened in the back to scared to actually go look.

"Don't worry about it. If you get us to the destination you will live, if not you will die. It's that simple." Saunders said leaving the cockpit to return to the cabin of the plane.

Jane sat by Jack checking over his leg. When her father walked back in she got up and went and took her seat again. She glared at him angry at him for being who he was and giving her the false hope when he called her a few years ago.

"Jack if you had only been a good boy I would have gotten you that Scotch and none of this would have happened. If you had only been a good boy long ago you wouldn't be in this position, and a lot of people would still be alive."

Jack lowered his head as his mangled body screamed in pain at him. Jack wanted to say something to him, but no matter what he said in his mind he knew Saunders had been right. Maybe he was not ready to die, but he deserved to die.

The pilot came over the intercom system saying, "Mr. Saunders the air traffic control people are asking me to land now."

Saunders screamed from his seat, "Keep flying to our destination you said we were only ten minutes out."

"Yes sir." The pilot said back confirming that he would follow what Saunders said. He felt sorry for the man in the back and the girl, but in this life the only way to survive was to look after yourself and in the course of doing so if you help others out that is fine and dandy, but always worry about yourself first because no one else will.

Saunders looked back and Jack and asked, "How do they know where we are? Do you have a tracker on?" Saunders got up and walked over to Jack.

"No I don't." Jack said in a cracked voice that conveyed the pain he was in.

Saunders bent down and began to roughly search Jack's clothing and found nothing in return. "Than how did they track us?"

"I don't know. I'm not there." Jack said in anger and pain.

Saunders took out the phone and called the number at CTU.

"CTU Michelle Almeida" Michelle knew who it was, but she wanted to try to deny they knew exactly where they were and where they were going.

"Do you have the last vials yet?" Saunders asked bluffing also. If he acted as if he did not know they were on to him maybe they would think they had the wrong plane.

"No not yet. Where are they?" Michelle asked lying.

"To bad. Jack's just going to have to die now. I don't have time to wait around any longer." Saunders said back into the phone believing that they had all the vials and had to be stalling for time. He looked down at Jack and asked, "Any last words?"

Jack looked at him no fear in his eyes, there was fear, but he would not give Saunders the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Get up than." Saunders said pulling out his gun still having the phone on.

"I can't." Jack answered.

Saunders hung the phone up finally and grabbed Jack off the floor, roughly grabbing his arm and yanking him up. With Jack he walked up to the pilot and asked, "How much longer till we land?"

"Minutes. You might want to get to your seats." The pilot said not wanting to demand anything.

"Fine." Saunders yanked Jack back out of the cockpit to the cabin. He sat Jack in a seat and took the seat next to his. He buckled himself in and than waited patiently to finally finish his mission he had worked on since the day he was freed from Kosovo.

The plane landed and Saunders looked out the window there was no one in sight. He grabbed Jack out of the seat and ordered, "kneel down."

Jack did as he was told knowing this was the last few minutes of his life. He wished now he had called Kim to say goodbye, but that would be his last regret he knew.

Saunders walked back to Jane and said, "Honey why don't you go outside and wait for me."

"No. I want to see you kill an innocent man. You may think he might have done wrong, but he did not. I heard all about the mission from him."

"He lied to you."

"No he would not lie because I could see and he told me about the guilt he had. Kim told me about how it came back to haunt him later. How his wife and unborn child had been killed by one of Drazen people. She told me about how he felt after he came back. Was it you that gave up his name and Presidents Palmer to the Drazen's?." Jane answered with tears almost in her eyes. Her father was a true monster and she knew it know.

"Fine have it your way." He said angry at her, but he would not hurt her. He could not hurt her if he wanted to. She was what kept him alive all those nights while they tortured him, the hope of seeing her and being the father she deserved.

He pointed the gun at Jack. He was not going to shoot him I the head, it was to quick of a death he wanted Jack to suffer. He took aim and fired. The first bullet tore through Jacks shoulder sending him onto the floor with blood spattering on the seats. Jack screamed in pain.

Saunders smiled at him lying on the floor and took aim one last time firing and hitting Jack in the chest. "Die you son of a bitch. I'll see you in hell." Saunders took Jane by the arm, who was staring at Jack who laid on the floor, blood pouring out of him, his eyes remaining stuck on Saunders and the pain on his face.

Saunders pulled Jane to the cockpit where he fired two shots into the pilots head and than proceed to exit the plane.

Jack lay on the ground in immense pain. He could feel the warm blood seep out of him and pour on to the floor where it puddled under him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but slowly the wear of the day, loss of blood, and the pain he was in took over and his heavy eye lids closed.


	7. DON'T READ ME

Author Note: This is the end folks das ist alles. Because of a certain review that made me laugh my ass off I decided to write one more Chapter. But I'm not going to name names. coughmilopressmentcough. SO here it is.

The Canadian strike team arrived late. There was no sign of Saunders as they cautiously approached the plane. Rufus the oldest member of the team slowly went up the steps to the open door of the plane. When he got on board the first thing he saw was blood pooling out of the cockpit. He turned his head the other direction and saw the man who's picture had been forward to them as a hostage. He was on the ground his eyes closed with blood pooled under him. Into his radio he said, "We have two victims. We need medical assistance immediately. Like yesterday guys." The second in command came in behind Rufus.

The second in command, Janis had been trained in medical assistance. She walked into the cockpit first and saw that the pilot was clearly dead due to the two huge holes in his head. She walked back out and went to the man who she could not tell by looking if he was dead or alive. His chest barely moved up in down, but it was moving she noticed as she kneeled next to him. She checked his pulse it was quite faint and irregular. She knew he needed medical assistance in the next few minutes or he would be dead. She took notice of the three bullet wounds, one in the leg, shoulder, and than chest. She lifted him up to keep him from chocking on his own blood. As she pulled him to a sitting position he groaned in pain, which was a good sign because he was not completely out of it. "Sir what is your name?" She asked wanting to talk to him. She had learned through experience, something they never taught in medical school, if you can keep a person from thinking about death they have a better chance of not dying.

The man did not answer her. She knew his name already. "Jack listen to me you have to stay with me a little longer." She knew his blood was seeping onto her, but it did not matter. She held him tightly holding him in a semi-sitting position. Applying as much pressure possible to the bullet hole in his chest. She knew it was hopeless he had lost so much blood, and she still did not hear the sirens of the ambulance coming.

Outside chaos ruled. The left over strike team members began to search the area for any sign of Saunders and the other hostage. Two men were posted outside the plane incase Saunders came back, which they had doubted, and also to keep the media away. Two people landed in a helicopter not to far from the plane and jumped out. One of them flashed a badge and yelled, "CTU. I'm agent Edmunds. Where is Jack Bauer?"

"He's on the plane sir. But I can't let you on."

"What do you mean you can't let me on. I'm the person who called you. I need to talk to him it is absolutely important." Chase said knowing Jack had to have some idea as to where Saunders was headed.

Rufus emerged from the plane and said, "Chase come on up."

Chase looked at Kim and said, "Please wait in the helicopter until I get finished talking with your father, after that I will make sure you can go up to see him."

Kim listen to Chase. She was too scared to see what knew injuries her father had incurred. She walked back to the helicopter and began to think everything was fine. If there was something wrong they would have told her.

Chase walked up the stairs and noticed the blood in the entryway. He looked back and saw the woman holding Jack's limp body in her hands. He ran over and asked "What happened?" It was a response out of shock he knew what had happened. He than heard the sirens finally coming.

Looking at Jack he noticed the color had drained from his face. Chase was not sure what to do or say. Should he go get Kim? She really should not see her father like this, but she may not get to see him alive again.

The paramedics rushed passed the helicopter towards the plane. When she saw them running with the stretcher and other supplies her heart sank and she knew everything was not going to be fine. She got out of the helicopter and ran behind them. She barged past the two armed men who tried to stop her and when she reached the top of the plane she looked in and saw Chase standing over her father as the paramedics pushed past him. She than noticed all of the blood around him, and the lack of color in her face. Kim felt her knees go weak and she fell to the floor with a almost silent cry. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked on as the paramedics began to work on her father first getting the handcuffs off, than getting him onto the stretcher and hooking up the machines they needed to hook up to him to monitor his vital signs.

Chase ran over to her grabbing her in his arms and moving her gently so that the paramedics could get through with her father. He wanted to make her pain go away, but he knew there was no way to do so.

After a minute of crying she pushed herself away from Chase and took off towards the helicopter. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called CTU.

"CTU Michelle Almeida."

"Michelle it's Kim. If I call my fathers cell phone again can you trace it still?"

"Yeah. Have you and Chase found him yet?" Michelle asked. She went on to say, "You know you should have stayed her. You are not field op's Kim."

"Michelle please just do it." Kim said hanging the phone up. Her mind clear with what she had to do. She dialed the number to her fathers cell phone and she wished Saunders still had it on him and had it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he left Jack for dead on the plane Saunders dragged Jane to a car that sat in the parking lot. It took him a few minutes to hotwire it and than he drove off. He turned Jack's phone on again to make a call to a contact to get help in disappearing again for awhile. He must have forgotten to turn it off again because it was ringing next to him.

He looked at the phone and the caller id did not register who was calling. He figured it was his contact getting back to him with directions. "Yeah"

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to track you down and kill you." Kim said into the phone. Her voice eerily calm.

Saunders thought to himself like father like daughter. Than he smiled because he figured her calling meant her father was dead. "Kim I'd love to chat to you about your dead father, but I really must get going. I will see you soon though. I promise." Saunders turned the phone off and drove down the deserted road towards another town in Canada.

Jane sat in the passenger seat silently crying to herself. She was scared and yet not. She was sure he would not hurt her, but she was to scared to try to escape. She was too scared to tell him she did not want to be with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's phone rang a few minutes after she hung up from Saunders. She answered it with, "Michelle please tell me you got the trace."

"Yes. They are on a road about fifteen miles away from where you are now. We have notified the local police and another strike team." Michelle answered not knowing yet that Jack had been injured and possibly was dead. If she had known she most likely would not have told Kim because she would have gone after Saunders for revenge.

"Thanks Michelle. Chase and I are going after them now." Kim turned her phone off she did not want anyone bothering her while she was out to get her revenge. "Chase can you fly this?" She asked referring to the helicopter.

"Yeah I got over a hundred hours in it with your father." Chase said running over to her. "Maybe you should wait here."

"Chase either you are going to fly me to him or I'm going to steal a car and go myself." Kim said.

When she said it she reminded Chase of Jack and in that moment he knew who Kim was more like. He got in and started the helicopter up. Kim got into the passenger seat and waited for him to lift off. The pilots were inside the hangar getting coffee when they heard the helicopter take off and ran out to see it flying away.

"So what is the plan Kim?" Chase said once he was in the air and flying towards the direction of Saunders.

"I'm going to kill him." Kim said in a flat voice

"Kim you can't kill him."

"Yes I can. My father killed Nina and I can kill him." Kim said getting up and going into the back of the helicopter to find the guns that rode in the back of most CTU helicopters.

"You should be there for your father now not chasing after Saunders." Chase said trying to reason with her.

"Chase you saw him, he has little if any chance of living." Kim paused to regain her composure. "I can't go sit in another waiting room while I wait to find out if he's dead and the person who did this to him is getting away. Now please help me Chase. I know I can't do this alone."

Chase knew she couldn't either and he understood well what she meant. He too wanted to kill Saunders. Jack had been like a father to him taking him under his wing and helping him through. Jack could be an asshole, but he also was a really decent guy who had a bad job and a hard life. "Fine." Chase said in defeat.

He noticed the car below and fly a few miles ahead. There were no turn off points so he knew if he landed the helicopter Saunders would have to stop or swerve into the ditch at the side of the road. He landed the helicopter with more than enough time to get Kim and himself out with weapons ready to fire upon Saunders as soon as he came into view.

Kim thought to herself, _This is almost like in the movies._ She could see the car in the distance coming at them. She aimed like her father had taught her so many times. He patiently showed her how to use the weapon incase she ever had too. She aimed and waited for his face. She wanted him to see her when she fired.

Saunders saw the helicopter in the distance and began to slow the car to a stop. He was not sure what he was up against, but he assumed Kim Bauer would be one of them. He thought to himself, _What a shame I didn't want to wipe the entire Bauer family off the map. But if she wants to play with the big boys lets play._

When he stopped he saw Kim aiming at him. He quickly tried to duck out of the car but the bullet tore through his shoulder. He opened the door for cover and fell out of the car lying on the ground. He struggled to sit up. He looked up at Jane who was already opening her door and getting ready to run away. He said to Jane, "Help me. Give me the gun." He had put his gun in the cup holder so that it would not jab at him as he drove and incase he needed it quickly.

Jane looked at her father and got out of the car. She ran towards the helicopter.

Chase aimed his gun at Jane running towards them. He was not sure if her intentions were to hurt them or get away from her father. He waited till she reached the helicopter.

Kim began to walk towards the car ready to shoot Saunders who was now sitting against the inside of the car. She could not see him reaching for the gun that sat not to far from him. When she got up to him he stopped and looked at her. He smiled and asked, "Are you going to kill me in cold blood? You would make your daddy so proud."

Kim aimed the gun at him. She had ever intention of firing it and letting another one of the metal bullets to fly out of the barrel into his head. She aimed but she could not pull the trigger. She could not kill him in cold blood. She remembered how horrible she felt after she killed Matheson and she did not want to feel that again. If she killed him now she would have been sinking to his level, and it was not worth it. Killing him would not take back any of the things he had done that day. She lowered her gun and walked away her head high, and yet her eyes full of pain.

Chase saw Kim walk away and felt relieved she had not killed Saunders. He walked up to her and hugged her. He knew what she was feeling and all he wanted to do was to take her pain away, but he couldn't no one could. He broke from the hug kissing her gently he than said, "I'll go secure him. We can fly him back to CTU."

Chase walked towards the car pulling his cuffs out of the holder in his flack jacket. He walked up to the car door and noticed a second to late Saunders had a gun.

Saunders felt almost relieved when Kim did not notice the gun. She was too busy trying to get the courage to kill him. Saunders squeezed the trigger and watched as the agents eyes filled with fear. Saunders saw the bullet enter the agents head and the agents body slumped to the ground dead before it hit.

Kim heard the gun shot and turned around. She saw Chase's lifeless body fall to the ground. She grabbed the gun she had placed in the helicopter earlier and began to fire upon the car.

One of her bullets went low enough and hit Saunders in the hip she guess as she heard him scream out in pain. She ran up to the car firing as she ran hoping one of the bullets would hit the miserable little shit in the head and kill him. When she reached the car she noticed all of the bullets went through the door and Saunders had at least ten holes in him.

Blood was pouring out of him. His eyes open and looking around, blood began to drip out of his mouth as he said, "Out of . . . all . . .the . . . people . . . who have . . . tried to kill me . . .it had . . . to be . . . a stupid . . . computer programmer."

Kim aimed on last time and with the last bullet in her clip she fired at Saunders head. Watching in satisfaction as a chunk of his skull flew off into the car. She than collapsed to the ground in tears. She had lost everything today. Her father, she was sure he was dead, her boyfriend, and her innocence's.

Jane sat at the helicopter in tears. She hated her father, yet he was still her father. She cried at his death, and a part of her rejoiced. She felt the weight of the day and what all had transpired since she was a child hit her and she cried. She cried for the father she loved, the man she meant today who was her father, and all that everyone had been through.

Through her sobs Kim barely could hear her phone ring. She reached in her pocket not really wanting to talk to anyone, but knowing it could be important. She almost laughed thinking _what could be important I don't have anyone left._ She looked at the caller I.D. on the phone and she knew the number it was Michelle's CTU number.

"Kim Bauer" She answered not even trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Kim where are you?" Michelle asked worrying noticing the distress in Kim's voice.

"It's over with. Saunders is dead." Kim said now having an eerily calm voice.

"What? How?" Michelle said confused.

"Chase is dead too. Saunders killed him. Jane and I are at the coordinates you gave me not to far. Can you send someone to pick us up. And someone to pick the helicopter up too."

"Oh god Kim I'm so sorry." Michelle said knowing what Kim must have felt. Then it hit her the real reason why she was calling, "Kim the hospital needs you to call them and give them the ok for them to take your father into surgery. They already started on faith that you would ok it anyways, but they need it now."

"Fine. I'll call them. Where is he at?" Kim asked thinking it was worthless he had lost to much blood and already had too much damage done. She saw the blood in the plane the hole in his chest. It was worthless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Everyone stood just inside of CTU dressed in black as they had their final goodbye to all the agents who had lost their life a few weeks ago. This was now the second memorial plaque going up on the wall for yet another tragic day in which they had lost a lot of agents. Tony cleared his voice, the President after some consideration and with the help of a friend he pardon Tony on the treason charge. Tony had been demoted and was no longer the head of CTU, which was fine with him at the moment.

He began, "We gathered here today to say goodbye to the agents who lost their lives a few weeks ago. We lost a lot of good people again. But it was not in vain. We stopped Saunders and we prevented millions upon billions of deaths because of these people. We honor them because they gave their life so the rest of us and the rest of the world could live. They will be missed." Tony step aside and the bag pipes began to play amazing graze.

Kim stood next to Michelle who held her hand. She thought about how much she missed Chase and how much she would give to have him back. She was in the process of adopting Angela because she knew that was what Chase would have wanted. After a few minutes of staring at the plaque she walked away to wait outside for Tony and Michelle to take her back to the hospital to visit her father. Michelle had insisted on Kim living with them for awhile after that day. She did not want Kim to be alone after loosing Chase and possibly loosing Jack.

Michelle came out and stood next to Kim who was holding Angela. "How are you feeling?" Michelle asked not sure what to say.

"I've felt better." Kim said with tears in her eyes.

Chloe walked out of CTU and walked over to Kim she had tears in her eyes. Chloe knew everyone was not a fan of hers and she had avoided quite a few people since that day. She walked up to Kim and asked, "Can I take Angela for a few minutes."

Kim handed Angela over to Chloe. She knew Chloe and Chase had been good friend ever since they meant a few years ago, and Chloe had helped Chase raise Angela after the woman had left her with him. Chloe had tears streaming down her face as she held Angela.

Kim said, "I'm so sorry Chloe. I knew he was a good friend of yours."

Chloe looked up at her, her eyes full of tears, "He was my only friend. He was the only person who ever really took the time for me."

Kim felt horrible when Chloe said that. Everyone had been mean to her. It was not her fault that she was not little miss social. Kim asked her, "Would you like to come with us. We are going to pick up some supper and than go visit my father in the hospital."

Chloe looked at her, "Kim you don't have to do it just to be nice."

"No I really would like you to come. I don't think you should be alone, and where else is better than with friends." Kim almost wanted to smack herself because a part of her did want Chloe to come. Maybe everyone had her all wrong. "Please." Kim finally said.

Chloe smiled at her. She really did want to go, but she felt like Kim was only asking her because of the comment she made before, but she did not want to be alone so she decided she would go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack lay flat on his back. He was finally stable after two weeks of being on the brink of death his body finally won the battle. It was a close call quite a few times with the withdrawal from the heroin and the wounds he received his body had a hard battle to fight. It had a double attack going on and yet it persisted. The doctors were amazed that he had survived it all. Most people would have died with a the wounds he had received, and the doctors would have bet that no one would live with those wounds and the withdraw from heroin wreaking havoc on an already weak body. He closed his eyes and though about how close he had come again. He thought to himself, _maybe it's time to retire let someone else fight the good fight._ But he knew himself to well he could not retire his job was his life a week without CTU he would be in the Looney bin. And who would replace him? The only person even halfway capable of running Field Op's was killed by Stephen Saunders. Jack had just learned of Chases death yesterday and it hurt him more than he let on. Chase had almost been like a son to him and Jack had respected his abilities more than he would ever have admitted. It hurt Jack too to see Kim so torn up about it.

With that though in walked Kim, Tony, Michelle and Chloe. When Jack saw Chloe he was quickly surprised his face must have shown it because it was the last thing he had ever expected. "Hi guys." He said in a rough voice.

"We brought you some food." Tony said holding a bag up.

"Finally something I can eat. The food in here is horrible."

"You would know Jack. Is this like the twelfth visit?" Michelle said sarcastically. "I bet all the nurses and doctors know you by name. And possibly even by your voice."

"First we need to get the doctors approval." Kim said knowing she was going to be the kill joy at the moment.

Chloe was a little nervous she had not seen Jack since the day, and she was unsure of what mood he had been in. He had snapped on her so many times that she had learned to be cautious around him. "Hi Jack. How are you feeling?" Chloe asked studying the machines he was hooked up too.

"I'm not feeling anything at the moment."

"Oh I'm sorry." Chloe said not knowing the extent of Jack injuries she assumed he meant he was paralyzed.

"The morphine drip takes care of it." He answered knowing what she had been thinking.

The doctor walked in and said, "I think it might be time to take you off that too."

"Finally." Jack said, he had wanted it off the first night he had been awake, but they refused too.

"I see the hole gang is here." The doctor said studying the room. "This is someone new." He looked at Chloe thinking she was not bad looking and about his age.

"That's Chloe. She's the best computer person we have at CTU." Jack said noticing the doctors look. He thought maybe if Chloe got a man she would be less annoying.

The doctor walked over to Jack and pulled the IV for the morphine drip out of his right arm. Jack had another IV that pumped him full of antibiotics in his left arm. "What's that?" The doctor asked referring to the bag in Kim's hand.

"Oh." Kim said noticing what he was asking about. "I brought some supper for him. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you before hand though."

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Cheeseburger from Sullivan's."

"If he stops complaining about being here he can have it." The doctor and Kim looked at Jack.

"If I don't have it can I leave?"

Everyone in the room, besides Chloe, concurrently said, "NO!"

"Fine. I'll stop complaining if I can have some decent food." Jack answered. "One last complaint. Can I sit up already?"

"You can sit up, but still not movement unless your in the wheel chair. No walking around. The minute I see you up walking around I will have the nurses restrain you." The doctor answered knowing Jack would never listen. The doctor raised the bed with the remote for Jack, and than said his goodbyes and left the room.

Jack ate his cheeseburger as if he had not eaten in days gulping it down quickly as Kim sat in the background telling him to slow down as if he were a little child again. When he finished he asked, "How did the memorial go today?"

"It went pretty well. The plaque is really nice." Tony answered.

Kim was not sure if it was the right time, but she decided to tell her dad he had been in better sprits recently. After he first woke up he was in and out of consciousness for about a week and than just recently he had been looking better and better. He took the news about Chase's death, and Kim adopting Angela really well. He asked about what happened to Saunders and all anyone told him was that he was dead. With taking all that in she figured he could handle this last tidbit of information, "Kate called me worried about you. I think you should call her." Kim said out of no where.

Jack looked at Kim. He wondered if Kate had heard and if she even cared. With the way he had treated her before he did not expect her to care. Truthfully he thought she might have came in while he was out of it and dependent on the machine to breath for him and unplug it. No one could blame her, he certainly couldn't he treated her horribly.

Kim studied her father not knowing what he was thinking or how he felt at the moment. She was relieved when he said, "Can I borrow your phone and have a few minutes alone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO I LIED IN the author notes at the top there might be one more chapter, so sue me. You are not going to get much of anything I guess if your really desperate you can have my CD collection but than I would die.


	8. I Can't kill Jack sorry

THE FINAL CHAPTER THIS IS IT I SWEAR.

For those of you sewing me I only have a CD collection, which has been dubbed over so it won't kill me. NO car sorry, but my friend said you could have his car after you put it back together (He totaled it than we finished the job with a sludge hammer so it's in a million little pieces at a local junk yard.) So with that I shall write this last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's hand shook as he dialed the number. He half expected her to hang the phone up on him, or not even bother to take the call. Was he ready for this again or was it the morphine talking? He waited as the phone rang, once, and he knew on the second ring her secretary would pick up.

"Kate Warner's office. How may I help you?"

"Hi Staci is Kate in." Jack said feeling not need to state his name he had called there so many times before that she probably knew his name.

"She's in a meeting all day Jack. Can I take a message?" Staci said back in her usually cheery voice.

Jack felt like asking, _Is she really in a meeting or is that your nice way of saying fuck off_. "No. It was not important."

"How are you Jack? I heard about what you did for us all." She said referring to the virus and all he had done.

"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking. Goodbye."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Staci said before she hung up. Kate stood behind her feeling horrible for not taking his call.

"How was he?" Kate asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"He said he was doing good."

"Doing good my ass. He was shot three times, and had to over come something else in the process, and God only knows what grudge he is carrying around now."

"Maybe you should go see him than." Staci said to her boss, and long time friend.

"No. If I did that we would fall back into how it use to be till he got out of the hospital and back to his normal life, than he'd turn back into CTU Jack Bauer and not the man I know." Kate said almost to herself.

"Maybe he's changed?" Staci said always being the hopeless romantic.

"Men don't change. They act like they do for short period, but they don't change. And Jack will never change." Kate said bitterly walking way back to her office.

"No more calls all day?" Staci yelled in at her.

"How do you know me so well?" Kate asked jokingly.

"I've only been your friend and secretary for years. I think I deserve a raise for playing shrink also." Staci poked back.

Kate walked into her office closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk that she had just cleaned off of work a few minutes ago. When the phone rang she thought about taking off early for the day, but than she heard it was Jack and it brought her back to the dread of going home to her empty house. She sat at her desk dreading the lonely drive home, than the lonely supper, lonely night of TV, and lonely sleeping. She had talk to a few other man after Jack, but a part of her just could not let him go even though every time she went back he only was there to hurt her more, and she knew he did not do it on purpose. She stared at a picture of her father, Marie, herself, and her mother before she got sick. Kate began to wish everything would go back to the way it was than, so she could have her happy family again.

She got up and decided she was not going to mope around, she had better things to do with her life. She walked out of her office and told Staci, "I'm leaving early for the day. If my father calls have him call my cell phone." Kate left the office determined not to mope around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into the room after she heard her father say goodbey. She had been eavesdropping and would not deny the fact if asked. She cared for her father and worried about him and that was all she need for the right to eavesdrop in his conversation with his ex-girlfriend. Kim walked in and could see the disappointment in Jacks eyes. "She wasn't in?" Kim asked bringing Jack out of his trance.

"Meetings. Yeah sure." He said thinking to himself that she was right there and knew he had called, and she knew what chump he was.

"Maybe she really was. She is a busy person dad." Kim answered.

"Yeah." Jack said laying back down on the bed handing Kim her phone back.

"Why don't you get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow to see you." Kim said.

"Yeah. Bye." Jack said sulking.

Jack closed his eyes the morphine was still in his system and it made him tired, so when his eyes closed he fell asleep again. He dreamed of what would have happened if he had not did what he did. In the dream Kim had gotten infected and Saunders made him watch as she slowly died. Jack jolted awake covered in sweat. Pain shot through him from the sudden movement. He laid back down with his eyes opened trying to catch his breath and ignore the immense pain he felt.

Someone ran over to him and asked, "Are you ok Jack?"

"Kate?" Jack said confused.

"Yeah." Kate said with a worried look on her face as she looked down at Jack who's face showed the pain he was in, "Should I get the doctor?"

"No I'm fine. I just had a dream and sat up to quick. It'll pass." Jack answered. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour." She answered. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

Jack did not know what to say to her so he started to apologize. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Kate. I know I have no right to call you. I'm sorry. It just after I got back from the Salazar's I didn't recognize myself. I was not me, I was colder and so close to being like them. I hated myself and have for a long time. I tried to make it work for us. I tried hard to be like I use to be, but the truth is I don't deserve it. I've killed lots of people, and hurt others. I was going to have his daughter infected if he did not tell us the information. I left him behind, and frankly I deserved to die."

Kate put her hand over his mouth shushing him. "Jack listen to me. You are a good man who had to do bad things to save the world. What you have to ask yourself is, and only you can answer this for yourself, Is it worth it all? Do the bad things you have to do help make the world safer? If they do than it is worth it. If not maybe you should leave your line of work. And the bad things you do in my opinion are not bad things. Killing people like Nina Myers is not a bad thing, she was evil and would have killed hundreds of people if you had not stopped her. Jack you have a soul and that is why it hurts so much when you do these things. They don't, and that's why they can freely do them. That is what makes you different from the terrorist, but you need to let go of the anger and pain you feel. You need to open up to people and let them in. I promise you once you do life will be easier, and telling them the things will not hurt them. We can handle it we are not little children you have to protect. Granted we don't know all about your job and the pains that come with it, but we could understand if you just told us."

Jack sat silently taking in what she said. A part of him battled with what she said and another part took it at face value thinking it was a good idea. Finally he sighed and said, "I'll try. I have to go see a physiatrist after I get out anyways. CTU mandate. Can we get together sometime if just to talk?"

Kate was not sure. She had ever intention earlier of forgetting about Jack, but when she got home she saw that damned leather jacket and it still smelled like him, and her heart ached even more from being away from him. When she got to the hospital she was just going to say goodbye and leave, but than he opened to her. "Sure. I'm going to go home and get some sleep it's been a long day. I'll come by tomorrow on my lunch break to visit you. We'll take it slow and see where it goes from there. If you hurt me again Jack Bauer, I swear you won't have to worry about terrorist killing you, I'll do it myself."

Jack smiled and said, "I am sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. And if I hurt you again I think I might just go into hiding."

Kate laughed. She kissed him gently on the forehead and left him sitting in the bed smiling. It hurt her to see him all bandaged up, and a part of her began to wonder if she could deal with him still at CTU going on the mission not knowing if he would come back alive, but another part of her knew she could because she loved him. She loved him so much, and was willing to take the good with the bad. After all life was one big compromising roller coaster. For every valley there is a peak, and for every right a wrong. Sometimes they mixed together and you got someone like Jack. Kate was at her car when her mothers last words hit her, "Do whatever makes you happy. Forget about everything else because life is to short to worry about things. Happiness is the key. Find that person that makes you happy and the valley's will be worth the joy of knowing a peak is coming."


End file.
